


Stay Away From Sherlock Holmes

by here_comes_batman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, bbcsherlock - Freeform, johnwatson - Freeform, sallydonovan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally had once warned John to stay away from Sherlock...<br/>So he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> So in A Study In Pink, Sally warns John to stay away from Sherlock.  
> And i just wondered what would've happend if John had taken her advice seriously and left.  
> Here is a OneShot i made to show you what could've happend if John wasn't such a curious man  
> Enjoy!

It was on that cold January day when Sherlock Holmes had taken John to a crime scene.   
John felt completely out of place with his walking stick and constant question mark above his head.   
Sherlock, happy that there was some excitement in his life again, was bouncing all over the place deducing all sorts of things John could've never thought of.  
It was when they arrived at the scene, John had met D.I Lestrade, Anderson and sergeant Donovan.   
The whole situation was strange to John, all this 'deduction stuff' was not for him.   
He had dealt with enough deaths in his life, and though he craved war like the weird man in the parking lot had said, John felt very out of place here.   
When he walked outside again, he looked around disorientated.  
Sherlock had run out in a rush after shouting something about 'pink'.   
Now he stood here in the middle of the street, with zero idea where he even was.   
He hobbled over to the nearest person, which happened to be sergeant Donovan.   
She looked up from her clipboard and caught John's eye.   
She sighed and walked a few steps over to him.  
"You're not his friend. He doesn't have friends. So who are you?" She asked, skeptical about his relationship with Sherlock.  
John was surprised by her sudden question and tried to find the words to answer.  
"I'm... I'm nobody. I've just met him." He stuttered, looking at Donovan with curiously. He had without doubt the strangest evening in a long time, but maybe this wasn't what he expected.  
"Okay, bit of advice then. Stay away from that guy." She warned him.   
John was taken aback by this and he scrunched his nose a little.  
"Why?" He asked, curious about the tall man with the long coat.  
Donovan looked at him with a smile in her eyes.   
She laughed shortly and silently.   
"You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there."   
John was so taken aback by this, that he could only stare for a few seconds.   
"Why would he do that?" He asked, still wondering how anyone could get this kind of opinion of a person.  
" 'Cause he's a psychopath. Psychopaths get bored." She stated simply.   
And john wondered.   
What if she was right?   
From what he had seen the last few hours, the man was kind of a psychopath. Donovan had known him longer than he had. If anyone would have known something about Sherlock, it would have been Donovan, Lestrade or Anderson.   
John nodded and asked where he could find a cab, she pointed in a direction further down the road.   
John thanked her and walked down the street, where he caught a cab and got in.   
When he sat down, he thought about what Donovan had said.   
Maybe she was right, this was not for him. He didn't want any more excitement in his life. He wanted to settle down, start a family maybe.   
So when he got to his apartment, he texted Sherlock Holmes, saying the deal was off. He wondered vaguely if he had made the right choice, but shrugged it off and made himself a cup of tea. Maybe he could ask the bank for some money to rent a place here, maybe he could put an ad in the paper for a roommate.   
And that was the end of Sherlock Holmes.  
Because a few hours later, Sherlock stood in front of the cabbie, holding a pill in his hand.   
He couldn't resist, he had to know. He had always been more curios then careful, it was his nature.   
So he lifted the pill up to his mouth, staring the cabbie down intensely.   
But this time there was no John to stop the cabbie.   
There was no bullet in the cabbie's arm. So Sherlock took the pill.   
It was the first time in he had been wrong.  
Too bad it was also his last time.


End file.
